The Insane Squad
by Flameus
Summary: Three insane people, and a truck load of many, many sane realm. Whats gonna happen those realms when they meet The Insane Sqaud
1. Chapter 1

This is an emergency calling the INSANE SQUAD! I repeat Calling the INSANE SQUAD.

"When there's trouble who know to call The Insane Squad and if they can't drive you insane they'll kill you!"

Calling the main character of this Story: Ripper with his squadmates. The Merc with A Mouth: Deadpool. And his other teammate the insane Hollow who wants to be King: Hollow Ichigo also know as Hichigo.

Scene Change

"Ok guys the Author of this fic has made Me Deadpool the main character now lets go get this party started!" Deapool said while Sparta kickin a door and shooting people with the Wonderwaffle DG-2 (Black Ops) while his teammates sweatdropped before entering the killing themselves.

To Be Continued

Ok Folks, this is one of my new stories that are up sorry about the wait, and even longer haitus but I've been busy with school and summer school, ja.

short intro but I've been busy and still am.

Hahahhahahahahahahaha naw I'm playing with you guys can you imagine a story's beginning being that short now lets get on with the real story.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

…

…

I Flameus, here by say that I do not own The Merc with a Mouth: Deadpool and Hollow Ichigo also known as Hichigo and anything that is real or anything that i use in this story which is nothing more but an X-over with many crossovers. But I do own the plot, story name, OCS, and the killing in this story. NOW LET'S START IT UP.

It was a typical day in the multiple universes when a black hole suddenly opened up in three universes taking three of the most insaneness people out of their home and into a bleak, desolated, dead, unloving, harsh,

"OK WE GET IT ALREADY NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU BLACK HAIRED ASSHOLE!" until a meteor came crashing down and breaking the body of a man in a red and black skintight leather suit with blades on his back and a belt with tools of all shapes and sizes, unfortunately not killing him while the other two people looked the third with pity or was that joy, we can never tell since the black and red man never shuts up.

"Well that was interesting anywho hello, I'm Ripper." Said a grinning eight foot tall blue, black and white humanoid tiger shark wearing black pants, no shirt, black ankle length doctor's coat with INSANE on the right sleeve and DOCTOR on the left sleeve. "Please to meet all of ya, now who the fuck are ya?" "I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, hollow of Ichigo Kurosaki." Said an albino man wearing (AN: fuck this im not about to describe Hichigo everybody knows what he looks like.) "And I'm Deapool, the merc with the mouth and leading charac-" But Deadpool didn't get to finish as he was struck by lighting "HA! That didn't even hurt!" "Disregarding Deadpool, please to meet ya Hichigo so anybody know where we are?" "Nope." "Not a clue." "Ah I see well I suggest we leave this dead place and go to that rotting, old, movie theater, mostly for that Fact that I hear a voice, don't look at me like that, I'm not kiddin I'll bit your fuckin head off if ya keep staring at me, NOW MOVE OUT!

(Inside the theater)

"Come get some maggot addicts, I got all I need right here." Said a blonde man wearing tan army clothing shooting a spaz 12 at the zombies, who were saying "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" But all stopped moving when a shark came busting through the roof and biting a zombies head off, "Aw, shit that taste worser then my cousin Kisame's cooking fuck I need water, get me some water."

To be continued

OK, as everybody who has read this can see, I've been playing black ops way too much and I read comics and manga too much, on a lighter note, new story that's been in my head and I have to say this is just gonna be random as hell, on another note read-review-suggest.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on The Insane Squad our heroes bust opened a theater where Ripper the doctor shark bit off a zombie's head. Now on to the show

"Holy shit Bob! You bastard you killed our little brother, lets kill this animal." Said a zombie. "Huh that never really happens most of the time they just moan and scream. I'll ask the Nazi about this but first." The blond man shot the zombie in the head before walking over and crushing its skull in "Oorah zombitch!" said the Blond man before turning around and putting the shotgun in Deadpool's face and asking them who they were and they answered like this "I'm Deadpool the baddest merc you'll ever see before I kill you." "Ripper I'm a shark and a doctor that's insane." "Hichigo Shirosaki" Looking at them the blond man put his shotgun down before saying "Tank Dempsey, Marine, zombie killer and your C.O. now fix up these windows we need to meet up with the Nazi, Nikolai and Takeo and I don't want these freakbags sneaking up on me." The Insane Squad looking at Tank just nodded their heads as they went to the windows and started to rebuild them.

After the four fixed the windows in the lobby, they followed Tank as he walked through the abandoned theater until spotting a zombie standing over a fat man that smelled like liquor unlike our heroes Tank realized what was going on a pulled out his Spaz-12 and shot off the zombie's legs causing it to fall backwards before the fat man got up and kicked the zombie in the teeth causing it to go back a few feet. "What? Break-time's over now?" "Yea, Nik breaks over, where's Tak and Richtofen." "Ah, Dempsey Takeo is in the alley and Edward…" "THE BLOOD! THE BEAUTIFUL BLOOD!" "is in the theater room let's go see what he's up to not that I care oh and do any of you have vodka." "Yea I do." "Goodie Mr. Shark give me." Ripper digging into his pockets pulled out a bottle of vodka and handed it to Nikolai, who drank it under a minute and started to grip his weapon better (Holy shit he's better when drunk hahahahaha) and stated to walk towards the crawler before Tank shook his head and nodded towards Richtofen's direction.

Three minutes ago with Richtofen

"Ja ja ja, come to me my children!" Said a man in his 40s wearing a Nazi uniform while laughing insanely. Backing away from the zombies that were following him, dropping a monkey bomb and walked away from it while the zombies swarmed to it before the bomb exploded causing the Nazi to laugh to and say "THE BLOOD! THE BEAUTIFUL BLOOD!' before turning to see his Cossack friend, Tank, and the squad.

"Well hello this is quite interesting Dempshey who are these strange people?" "Wish I knew you Nazi bastard but they won't tell me until everybody is here." "Well then I suggest they start talking before I cut them into bits for the emperor." Everybody turned around to see a fit Japanese man in his 50's covered in blood holding a type 100 looking at them.

"Hahahahahahahahah you kill me you can't kill me I'm a doctor I can heal anything! But seeing as you're all here I can explain what happened and why my allies and I are here." Ripper taking a stick he found and pointing it to the machine in the theater said, "This machine is part of the reason why we're here. It had opened a portal in the time and space continuum and pulled me, Hichigo, and Deadpool from our respective dimensions and into this hellhole. Any questions?" "Yea I have a question if that's true then why our we here I mean these guys look like they have things under control so there should be no reason to be here." Came the surprisingly intelligent question from Deadpool. "True, to answer your question Deadpool, this is a zombie killing world that our well my creator thought of using for this story," "Finally someone understands me." "yea anyways we're most likely here to help them do whatever they have to do and live."

After everything was said and done Tank suggested that the squad get a weapon that felt right to them, but that was quickly shoot down as when Deadpool said he has guns, Hichigo commenting that he has a sword, and Ripper saying "I'm a SHARK bitch, I have sharp teeth, and enough strength to rip a person in half but then again I need a weapon so I can make sure Pool over there, doesn't try to kill me." Walking around the building and examining each gun while killing a random zombie that appeared out of nowhere, Ripper found a box and kicked it getting a toy gun that surprisingly felt right returned to the others while rebuilding a window. "How did you get that weapon, shark!" Ripper looking at his fellow insane doctor said,"I'm lucky like that, but what the hell is this thing?" "That is the raygun, a gun that invented during my time as a member of the group 935. Anyways that is a powerful weapon did you happen to come across another gun seeing as that is only one gun while we have two baring Deadpool, and Takeo." "Ah I see well then lets… "

"**Break time's over, fetch me their souls"**

"Fetch my grenade, devil voice."

"Ugh…I think I got fur in my mouth."

"I fear no dog!"

"My poor little accidents…STAY AWAY!"

"Insane Sqaud lets kill these bitches."

Thirty seconds later due to how badass the slaughtering of the dogs and violence were we have to skip over it.

"Damn, that was fun." "Ja, it was and did you see that one dog it ate itself, before exploding hahahahahahaha that was funny." "Oh, vodka, you help me through the bad times and the good times." "Ok Deapool, Hichigo, and I are staying here until this zombie thing is done." And just after Ripper said that, the teleporter turned on by itself and sucked all seven into another place that was still overruled by zombies.

Damn second chapter up and running third is getting outfitted. Also the accents, wontt be used I'll make them say words in there home laugauge but I can't do the accents. On another note, I know people wanted to see how Kino der Toten was gonna play out but I like keeping people in the dark but there will be a flashback. And just so you guys know while it may seem they were in Kino for only an hour or so, I can say this, all of them were in Kino for a good month and a half with Deadpool, Hichigo, and Ripper learing how to use each and every weapon in there.

Now then this is a special request, I need somebody who has played all three or at least two of the new Zom maps to write the scenes for me or at least tell me what I need to know about the Maps, I go to the wikia site for call of duty, but I can only get so much information. Until I have that infromation The Insane Squad, and the Zombie killers are gonna be in my own little zombie map.

This is Flameus saying read, review, and live in peace. PEACE! Also in enjoy this Skit (of sorts)

* * *

><p>Tank walks up to Edward sighing before looking Edward in the eye and saying, "Richtofen, when those guys came here eariler and saved me the zombies reacted strangely."<p>

"What did they do talk?"

"Um... Yea they made full sentences and they also have names, the one Ripper killed was called Bob."

"Oh Bob, ahahahahahaha I remember him glad hes dead kept stealing medicine, but atlast i have no idea why they would talk no go away."

"See, this is why I don't like talking to you, your a dick in the morning and evening. Bye." As Tank walks away he doesnt hear Richtofen say, "I love you tank Dempsey."

* * *

><p>Yes folks, Richtofen is gay, I even have proof! See, here's a quote from Shangri-La,<p>"_It's a little gun, but it has a long barrel, like my college roommate._"— After getting the Spectre 


	3. NOTICE

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Flameus

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
